Daddy
by IzzyRP
Summary: TRADUCCION. Historia original de TheLittlePenguin. Pequeños momentos compartidos entre Edward y Renesmee. TWO SHOTS


**DISCLAIMER Los personajes son de SM y la historia es de TheLittlePeguin y yo solo la traduzco**

_**Daddy**_

Capitulo 1 Jelousy (Celosa)

Bella's POV

"¿Estas bien, Renesmee?" Miré en el espejo retrovisor. Mi hija simplemente estaba sentada en el asiento de la parte de atrás, abrazando fuertemente a su oso, el que Emmett le había dado. Íbamos camino a casa desde el supermercado.

"Sí, mamá." Contestó dulcemente.

Ella estaba todavía muy pequeña, de pie apenas por encima de mis caderas. Pero era increíblemente inteligente. De hecho tenía que limitar lo mucho que aprendía en un día. Edward también tenía miedo, aunque no lo demostró, me di cuenta de que estaba aterrorizado. Una vez, leyó nuestros libros de texto de la escuela y trató de entenderlos, haciendo muchas preguntas y comprobando en el diccionario. Pero estábamos en éxtasis, porque ella era una belleza. Todo el que la veía la adoraba. Haciéndome sentir orgullosa. Tener una hija tan hermosa era una bendición.

"¿Dónde esta papá?" Le oí preguntar.

"Él fue a cazar con el tío Emmett y el tío Jasper. Ya debe estar en casa." Le dije. Ella era tan cercana a su padre que era imposible separarlos sin hacer un escándalo enorme. Y no era así de cercana conmigo. Fruncí el ceño.

"¡No puedo esperar a ver a papá!" exclamó, dando palmadas. Sonreí un poco. ¿Extrañaba tanto a su padre? ¿Y qué hay de mí?

"¿Y mi abuela Esme y mi abuelo Carlisle?"

"Ellos fueron a ver una obra de teatro"

"¿Y que tal mi tía Alice y mi tía Rosalie? " ella preguntó de nuevo, mirando por la ventana una vez mas, esta vez sonriendo.

"Fueron de compras." Suspiré. Me habían intentado convencer de salir con ellas, pero les dije que tenía que abastecer la cocina con comida para Renesmee. No me gustaba ir de compras. ¿Por qué no podían entender?

Llegaba hacia el camino de entrada. Salí del coche y cargue a Renesmee. Edward abrió la puerta para darnos la bienvenida. La niña en mis brazos gritó y trató desesperadamente de alcanzar a su padre. Apreté mis brazos alrededor de ella, pero era fuerte. En cualquier momento, habría caído al suelo. Edward la agarro lo suficientemente rápido y se aferró a él con fuerza. El se empezó a reír.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje de compras?" Me preguntó mientras yo sacaba las bolsas de la cajuela.

"Estuvo bien", le dije apresuradamente y me dirigí rápidamente a la casa. Edward me siguió. Me deshice de las bolsas en la mesa y comencé a sacar las cosas una por una. Bajo a Renesmee y corrió hacia la sala, donde Emmett y Jasper estaban.

Un par de brazos fuertes se enrollaron alrededor de mi cintura. Me quede helada.

"¿Qué te pasa, Bella?" Edward me preguntó suavemente, inclinando la cabeza para besar mis hombros.

"Nada." Le respondí, y él frunció el ceño

"Bella". Me dio la vuelta, por lo que estaba frente a él. "Prometimos no escondernos nada." Asentí con la cabeza. "Sé que estás ocultando algo. Así que por favor dime." Lo miré a los ojos. Mis dedos se acercaron y le acaricie la mejilla. Él agarro mi mano y la besó. "Dime por favor."

¿Cuál era el punto de decirle que estaba celosa de él? ¿Celosa de que Renesmee era más cercana a él que a mí? ¡Sé que no debería sentirme así, pero es difícil! Era difícil ignorar el hecho que mi hija era más apegada a su padre que a mí. ¡Era difícil saber y ver que ella lo quería más que a mí!

Negué con la cabeza y seguí tomando los comestibles y poniéndolos en la nevera.

Él tomó mis muñecas. Lo miré. Parecía furioso. Me encogí. Su mirada era abrumadora. "Bella. Dime. ¿Qué. Va. Mal?." Dijo con los dientes apretados. Aparté la vista obstinadamente. "BELLA!" Grito. Me agaché y me tapé los oídos. Su voz era tan fuerte y aterradora.

"¡Edward! ¿Qué está pasando?" Jasper preguntó mientras se precipitaba con Emmett y Renesmee. Ellos vieron la expresión de Edward.

"Saquen a Renesmee de aquí. Llévenla a cazar o simplemente entreténganla." Edward ordeno. Y Jasper asintió.

"Vamos, Nessie. ¡Salgamos!" Jasper intervino mientras le tomaba la mano. Emmett tocó brevemente el hombro de Edward y salio después de Jasper.

Yo todavía estaba en el suelo. Edward caminó hacia mí. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba sollozando. Sollozaba y no era capaz de detenerme. Desde que era un vampiro, él nunca me había gritado. Y ahora él lo hizo. Sollocé aun más fuerte. Edward se agacho y me abrazó.

"Yo lo siento mucho, Bella. No debí de haberte gritado. Estuvo mal." Su voz estaba adolorida. "Por favor. Sólo dime que va mal. Normalmente tu no te comportas así."

No. Es demasiado penoso. "No. No." Replique.

Él me soltó de nuestro abrazo. "¿Por qué?"

"Es… no no es nada. En serio." Me atragante.

Acuno mi cara entre sus manos. Era evidente que estaba muy molesto. Me besó en la frente y caminó hacia la puerta de la cocina.

"¡Espera!" Le llamé. "No... No te vayas! No me dejes..." Mi voz se rompía de nuevo. Edward regreso y corrió a mi lado. Salté sobre él, besándolo frenéticamente. Él me devolvió el beso apasionadamente. Mis piernas se engancharon alrededor de su cintura. Él me apoyo contra la pared, besándome. Los besos fueron disminuyendo, hasta que bajo besando mi cuello.

"Edward. Lo siento." Me disculpé. Pasé los dedos por su pelo. Podía sentir su sonrisa contra mi cuello.

"Esta bien, amor".

"Yo... yo... yo simplemente estaba celosa de que Renesmee te quiere más que a mí." Admití.

Dejó de besarme abruptamente. "¿En serio?" Preguntó, mordiéndose los labios para ocultar su sonrisa. Suspiré. Antes de darme cuenta, se echó a reír. Después de que lo hizo, se aclaró la garganta. Al ver mi vergüenza, él puso sus manos en mi cintura y me llevó más cerca de él.

"Mi querida Bella." Susurró. "Debiste de habérmelo dicho antes."

Fruncí el ceño. "Es vergonzoso." Objeté.

Él se rió entre dientes. "Renesmee te quiere mucho, tu sabes"

"Eso es porque yo cocino sus comidas, la saco, y la entretengo." Dije.

"No." dijo Edward, pensativo. "No. Ella te sueña mucho, mucho más que a mi." Abrí la boca y continuó. "Sí. Veo sus sueños con mucha claridad. Es solo que me echa de menos a veces, porque no paso tanto tiempo con ella como tú.

Estaba empezando a tener sentido, tenía que admitirlo. "Está bien. De acuerdo" Le sonreí. Me besó en los labios. "Eres tan irresistible, Bella." Murmuró mientras nos besábamos "Eres demasiado perfecto". Me reí. "No tienes idea de lo perfecto que eres, Edward." No nos dimos cuenta de que Rose acababa de entrar.

"Bella, te compré..." Oímos cuando se detuvo.

"¡Dios! ¿Ninguno de ustedes dos tiene el mínimo sentido de vergüenza?" Gritó cuando nos vio.

"¡Ahora ya sabes cómo nos sentimos cuando tu y Emmett lo hacen!" Edward gritó. Rose subió pisoteando las escaleras. Sonreí. "Bueno, eso es muy dulce." Vino otra voz. "¿NO PUEDEN DARLE A SU CASA UN BUEN USO?" Obviamente Alice no pudo resistirlo. Nosotros solo la ignoramos.

Escuchar

Leer fonéticamente

"¡Alice!" Oímos cuando Jasper la llamaba.

"¡Jasper!" Alice chilló. Jasper la abrazó.

"¡Bien, bien! ¡Corte y fuera!" Emmett suspiró mientras colocaba a Renesmee en el suelo para que pudiera caminar. Edward y yo no separamos.

"¡Ven aquí, Nessie!" Edward la llamó. Ella saltó a su lado. Él le susurró algo. Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Ella bailó a mi lado y me rodeo el cuello con sus brazos.

"¡Te amo, mami! " mi corazón de piedra se fundió. La abracé con fuerza.

"Yo también te amo, mi Renesmee"

Ella se aferró a mí con fuerza. Edward me guiñó un ojo. Yo le devolvió la sonrisa.

"¿Qué hay de mí, Ness?" Edward preguntó. Renesmee no me soltó. Él hizo una mueca.

"¿No vamos a darle un abrazo a papá?" Le pregunté. Se quedó pensativa. Finalmente, ella se acercó a su papa. Él sonrió. "¡Esa es mi chica!"

* * *

ok otra traduccion mas bueno esta historia solo tiene dos capitulos y quiero darle las gracias a TheLittlePenguin que es la autora por dejarme traducir su historia.

Thanks TheLittlePenguin

bueno me despido y nos leemos en el siguiente y ultimo capitulo

grax! por leer


End file.
